The present invention relates generally to internally threaded nuts and more particularly to a nut that locks to prevent the nut from loosening.
Nuts are known as a versatile component for fastening many different types of parts together. Fundamentally, a nut typically includes inner threads that are designed to engage corresponding external threads on a shaft. The nut further includes wrench bearing surfaces for rotating the nut with a tool. Accordingly, by rotating the nut, or by rotating the shaft and preventing the nut from rotating, the nut can be tightened or loosened on the shaft. Nuts are also typically provided with a pressure surface to apply longitudinal force to an apparatus.
One problem with conventional nuts is that they may inadvertently loosen during use. This commonly occurs when the apparatus that the nut is attached to experiences vibrations during use of the apparatus. Vibrations occur for numerous reasons and usually cannot be controlled by the designer, manufacturer or operator of an apparatus. For example, vibrations can be caused by internal forces necessary for the apparatus to function, such as an internal combustion engine or electric motor, or can be caused by external forces during use of the apparatus, such as a vehicle bouncing up and down as it travels over a road. Vibrations can cause a nut to spontaneously loosen by causing fluctuations in the tension of the threaded engagement between the nut and the shaft. Because a nut requires more torque to tighten it than to loosen it, the nut seeks a lower tension state by spontaneously loosening when there is sufficient vibration to allow the nut to overcome whatever resistance there may be to loosening.
Various systems have been designed to prevent nuts from loosening after being initially tightened. A common way to address this problem is to increase the friction that the nut must overcome before loosening. One of the simplest approaches to increase friction is to provide the nut with a large pressure face that contacts the apparatus and applies longitudinal force to the apparatus. By increasing the size of the pressure face, the friction between the nut and the apparatus increases, and because the nut must overcome this friction to loosen, the nut is more resistant to loosening. Friction can be increased even further by providing protrusions on the pressure face that dig into the apparatus when the nut is tightened. Another way to reduce loosening of nuts is to add an expandable washer between the pressure face of the nut and the apparatus. Expandable washers absorb some of the fluctuations in tension of the fastener engagement so that the tension on the nut is more uniform. Thus, the nut is somewhat isolated from the vibrations and does not experience the full fluctuations in tension that it normally would experience. Another way to reduce loosening of nuts is to apply an adhesive or other material between the threads of a nut and the shaft. Depending on the type of material used, the result can be to essentially glue the nut and the shaft together to prevent relative movement or to increase the friction that the nut must overcome to loosen.
One problem with many solutions to nut loosening is that the nut can still loosen if enough vibrations occur to overcome the increased resistance to loosening. In other words, many approaches rely on increasing the resistance to loosening but do not provide a positive locking feature. Another problem with many solutions is that they also increase the amount of torque required to tighten the nut. This is a particular problem in applications where a precise amount of torque is required on the fastener to achieve a specified longitudinal force on the apparatus. Many solutions are not desirable in this type of application because the increased torque caused by a washer, adhesive or other friction enhancement feature is unpredictable and makes it difficult to achieve the precise longitudinal force that is required.
One particularly demanding application for nuts is axle nuts that attach the wheel hub of a vehicle to the axle. Foremost, axle nuts are a critical safety component in a vehicle because if an axle nut loosens, the wheel hub will first begin to wobble erratically and make it difficult to control the vehicle, and if the axle nut fully loosens, the wheel hub will fall off the vehicle, making control even more problematic. Another concern involving axle nuts is that the longitudinal force applied by the nut to the apparatus is typically used to preload the wheel bearings. The preload that is applied to the wheel bearings is required to be within a narrow tolerance to ensure that the bearings rotate properly and do not wear out prematurely. As a result, the torque that is applied to the axle nut must be reliably translated into longitudinal force without the unpredictability of other friction enhancement designs. Another concern is that extreme amounts of torque are applied to axle nuts since a single nut is usually used to fasten the wheel to a vehicle. Thus, the axle nut must be robust and any locking feature must also be sufficiently robust. In other wheel hub applications, the bearings may require a specified end play instead of preload. While this application does not require the higher torque settings that preloaded bearings typically require, precise setting and retention of the end play is still a critical function of the axle nut.
Accordingly, the inventors believe it would be desirable to provide an improved locking fastener.